TMNT And The Pearl Of Jade
by tmntsushigirl
Summary: Sequel to the fanfiction TMNT Next Dimension! Julie will finally spend her summer with the Turtles, but her vacation goes in totally another direction when the Ninja Tribunal ask the Turtles for help to stop and old enemy from gatering all the fragments of the Pearl of Jade, that can grant any wish. Leo has to fight his doubts too: Will he ever give Julie the future she deserves?
1. The Dream

CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM.

Leo opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a grass full of flowers of all kind of colours: pink, purple, blue and many others. The sky was blue and without a single cloud. The sun shined bright and warm. A gentle breeze blew on his skin. He suddenly heard a voice he knew very well calling him:

"Leo!" He turned around. It was Julie. She had a simple white dress and the brown hair fluttered lightly in the wind. She smiled at him and said jokefully:

"Try to catch me if you can!" She ran laughing trough the field.

"Ah, I'll catch you anyway!" He said running after her. Leo managed to catch her. He picked up her in his arms and her and spinned around. Julie laughed and laughed. Leo became warm inside. He loved her laughter,

"Well done!" Julie said. Leo put her down and she hugged him. Leo held her gently in his arms around her back. They looked deeply at each other. This moment was perfect. Just they two alone.

The earth started shaking abruptly.

"What the…?" They were both chocked by the surprise. A crack opened on the grass beneath them. Leo felt how Julie fast slipped down, away from his arms. He tried to take her hand, but he didn't make it in time. Julie fell in the darkness.

"LEO!"

"JULIE! NO!"

Leo woke abruptly up. He was sweating and breathed heavily. He looked at the clock. It was 01.00 o'clock, the others were surely sleeping. He jumped silently off the bed and went to the living room, in front of the photo of Julie's family. What did that dream mean? Was Julie in danger? Would something happen to her soon? Leo had this horrible feeling that tormented him and there was only one way to answer his questions. He touched the photo and a white light wrapped him and in one second, he was gone.

He appeared in Julie's room and landed silently on the floor. He went to Julie's bed. She was deeply asleep, with her TMNT 2k12 plush toys close to her and her brown hair was spread out on the pillow. Then nothing had happened. Leo caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. She was so beautiful. Julie smiled in the sleep and hugged the Leo-plush, which she held closer than the others. Leo went back home and fell asleep again.

But the next day, he was still thinking about the dream, and reflected much about it. He was sitting quietly on the sofa.

"Leo! What a face! Has something happened?" Mikey asked joyfully.

"That's enough! I'm going to Splinter!" He shouted with a decided voice, rising up and walking fast to Splinter's room.

"What's his problem?" Mikey said a little bit chocked. The others were a little surprised to by his behaviour.

"Maybe something has happened between him and Julie!" Donnie said.

"Are you kidding? They are like two turtledoves! They talk on the phone 24 hours a day!" Raph said with an obvious tone in the voice.

"But it _could_ be, and in that case…" Mikey said with a secret agent-voice. They turned their head towards Splinter's room's door. Then they looked at each other. In one second, they flew to the door to see through the key hole.

"Move your ass!"

"No! I was here first!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" A girl voice shouted. The boys turned around. It was April, that had entered the lair and stood now on the stairs, looking angrily at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Leo is talking with Splinter!" Mikey said.

"But then it's none of your business!" April said irritated.

"But…maybe something has happened between him and Julie…" He said with an inviting tone. April was walking up the stairs and stopped when she heard those words. She remained still for some seconds, and then she shouted:

"Okay, leave me some space!" In the end they all could see. Leo didn't seem to have heard the noises outside of the room.

"Sit down, my son. I can feel that there is something that worries you." Leo sat down in front of the short and small table Splinter sat next to.

"Yes master, I had a strange dream last night…" He told him about the dream and Splinter nodded.

"And what do you think this dream is trying to say?"

"Well…it makes me feel that something is soon going to happened with Julie. This dream has made me think about a thing: Will I always be able to protect her? Will I make her happy? I can't give her what a human boy can: a normal life, a normal relationship…"

"Leonardo…if Julie loves you the way you are, because you're yourself."

"Yes but…"

"Do you love her?"

"More than everything."

"Then stay in the present and protect her as you can. If you think too much about the future, you will loose all the good things that happen now."

"Ok. Thank you father."

"You're welcome. But if you'll dream the same dream again, come to me, okay?"

"Ok!" Leo went towards the door. Mikey heard his footsteps and said to everyone:

"He's coming! Go to your Pokerface-positions!" Everybody ran away fast as lightning and went to their "positions": Raph started training, Mikey read comics and Donnie fixed something on his desk. April didn't understand a thing, and stayed were she was. Leo opened the door. He looked down with a curious face. Then he smiled.

"Guys! You shouldn't eavesdrop!" the Turtles sighed.

"How could you know it?"

"Well you're not so discrete when you move and you should know by now that the PokerFace positions don't work on me!" He giggled. Then he added:

"But now it's time to clean up the lair! Julie will be here soon and I want everything to be in order!

"Yes, fearless leader!" The said all together and started to clean up.


	2. Vacations With The Turtles

CHAPTER 2: VACATION WITH THE TURTLES.

Yes! Julie could finally spend her summer vacations with the Turtles! She had managed to convince her parents to let her go. They would have gone to boring Lake Blue this year too. She was happy for the fact that she would spend some time with Leo, who she had missed very much.

Julie had everything she needed in her suitcase: Clothes, pyjama and much other uninteresting stuff.

"Say hello to Mikey from me!" Adrian said hopeful when it was time for her to go.

"Yeah, see you in August!"

"Yes darling! Don't get in trouble!"

"Allright!" She touched the photo in her room and she disappeared in a white light. Julie appeared in the Turtle's living room, were the Turtles, April and Splinter was waiting prepared for her, and shouted happily:

"WELCOME JULIE!"

"Hi guys!" She let the suitcase go and everyone hugged her.

"Adrian says hi!" Julie smiled at Mikey, and his eyes became sparkling for the tears.

"Say hi from me too!" Leo was meanwhile waiting that everyone had said hello to her. She turned towards her and ran to him.

"Leo!" He hugged her tight. Her warm body, her eyes…oh, he had missed them so much! Leo smiled at her and she smiled happily back and she felt how her heart became joyfully warm. Leo's smile was the thing she had missed most of all. Not much later, Donnie showed her were she was going to sleep.

"You sleep here beneath Leo's bed. I usually sleep here, but you can sleep there instead."

"Thanks! Anyway…how is it going with April?" Donnie became red; he wasn't ready for that question.

"Well…it's…oh ok, she hasn't noticed anything!"

"All right, if you need help with anything, don't hesitate asking me!" She twinkled.

"Count on it!" He added:

"But…how is it going between you and Leo?"

"Good!"

"Oh ok…" But then what could that dream Leo was talking about mean? Later, April and Julie was sitting on Donnie's bed talking.

"Has something happened between you and Leo?"

"No…nothing that I can think about…and you? How is it going with love?" Julie raised her eyebrows jokefull.

"Well…I don't know…I haven't found the 'perfect guy' yet!" April laughed. How could she not understand how much Donnie loved her? Why didn't she realize it? They talked a little bit more, and then Mikey came in to the room:

"Julie! April! Do you want to try my new game Justice Kart?"

"Why not?" Julie drag April to the living room and they all played the game. Julie won everyone and now she was playing against Mikey that was a little bit more difficult to beat than the others.

"That's why they call me 'The Champion!'" Mikey laughed. They were at the last challenge when a white light wrapped the room and after some seconds, a messenger appeared.

"Their majesties The Ninja Tribunal asks for your help for an important mission. They need you."

"But the Ninja Tribunal is very strong! They don't need our help!" Mikey said. Raph smashed his head.

"Behave yourself, moron!" Julie was surprised. The Ninja Tribunal was a very strong group of four ninjas: Izomi, Yuto, Chikara and Kan. Together, they controlled all the magic dimensions.

Everybody took their stuff that they needed and a light wrapped them and transported them t the Ninja Tribunal Dimension. They appeared in a huge hall with four thrones and a big well some meters in front of them. Julie never thought that she would have taken a step in the Ninja Tribunal's hall: The Lap Of The Gods.


	3. The Ninja Tribunal And The Pearl Of Jade

CHAPTER 3: THE NINJA TRIBUNAL AND THE PEARL OF JADE.

"Welcome to the Lap Of The Gods!" Yuto said with powerful voice.

"We have called you here because there's an enemy that wants to take all the fragments of the Pearl Of Jade" Kan continued.

"THE PEARL OF JADE?" Donnie said surprised.

"Yes. If this enemy manages to take all the pieces, it'll be the end for us all. He is much stronger than we expected and you are the warriors that we need for this task." Chikara said, taking 6 golden medallions and threw them in the air. Everyone took a medallion each. They were beautifully decorated with patterns and with a red stone in the middle.

"These are the medallions that will help you in finding your chi, the true strength of your souls, which will make you much stronger."

"WAIT A SECOND!" Mikey shouted. "What's the Pearl of Jade?" Donnie sighed irritated. How couldn't he know that? But he realized that not everyone in the hall knew what the pearl was, so he explained:

"The Pearl of Jade is a very strong pearl that can grant any wish you say. Because it was so powerful, the Ninja Tribunal divided it in four big fragments, one for every temple of the elements. The pieces themselves are strong even if they are parted, and if they are gathered and during the night of the thousand stars thrown in the Moon Fountain, your wish will last forever instead of one day!"

"But…which enemy will we face?"

"It's Nisshoku."

"What? Wasn't he exiled?" Splinter said.

"Yes, but somehow he's back now and want to take our place. He wants to gather the fragments and that's what you have to help us with: protect the temples of the elements. It's important that each of you Turtles find your chi again and that you humans too…" He turned towards Julie and April. "Try to find yours too, if you manage to."

"Toady there is the Festival Of The Memories, that will be celebrated near the Temple Of Fire. You can celebrate too, but be careful and focused; Nisshoku has very powerful helpers on his side."

"What's the Festival Of The Memories?" April and Julie asked Raph.

"It's a party were you celebrate all the good memories of this year and those which will come. Then you celebrate the dead, lighting a lantern for them. You light another too to make a wish. It's a famous party in this dimension, they hope that the lanterns with the wishes come to the ancestors in heaven so they can make it come true, but I don't think it works. And the other should go to the dead person you lighted it to."

"Oh, it sounds funny!" April said excited.

"Splinter used to go there with his wife Sheng! It must be awesome! I can't wait!" Mikey said happily.

"Yep, it will surely be fantastic!" Julie said. She couldn't wait too!


	4. The Festival Of Memories

CHAPTER 4: THE FESTIVAL OF THE MEMORIES.

Julie was a little bit desperate! She hadn't put anything elegant in her bag! What could her wear now? She was going through the stuff in her bag once more when Donnie knocked the door and entered.

"Splinter wants to see you!" He smiled. Julie nodded and smiled back following him to Splinter's room, where he was rummaging in an old box.

"Ah, Julie! I'm glad you came. I was going through the things in this box that the Ancient One gave me a while ago and I found this…" He showed a beautiful kimono in white authentic silk. It had cherry blossoms and cherry blossom sewed on it on the front, and on the behind, there was a big and splendid cherry tree. Julie remained enchanted.

"It's…fantastic!"

"It was my wife Sheng's kimono. A kimono consists of many layers, so go to your room and put the first layer on so I can help you with the rest then." Julie did as he said and he then helped her with the rest. Julie was stunning.

"You're so beautiful!"

"Thanks Master Splinter, I'll be careful with it!" She went back to her room to fix her hair and make up. She then walked to the living room (The Ninja Tribunal's castle was enormous and had many rooms, and a living room too) Where the others were. Everyone remained amazed.

"WOOOOW!" Donnie and Raph said.

"COWABUNGA!" Mikey said with sparkling eyes. Leo remained silent, he couldn't express his feelings seeing her so beautiful. April ran to her. She had a very cute yellow kimono with white suns on it.

"You're amazing!"

"Thanks, you're so cute too!" They all took their weapons in case Nisshoku's helpers would come to the festival. Leo gave Julie her katana and caressed gently her hair.

"You look great" He smiled at her and her heart beated faster and louder. She hugged him and said:

"Thanks! We better get going; they are waiting for us…" The Ninja Tribunal's messenger took them to the festival near the Temple Of Fire. The roads, markets, houses and the market were decorated in red and orange. There were many small markets with games, food and many things to buy and of course, there were a lot of people. It was so beautiful.

"Compared to this, the festivals in my dimension are dust!" Julie laughed.

"Same here!" April nodded with a smile. They had fun playing all the games and shopping things and souvenirs. Julie bought some gifts for her family.

"Where are the guys?" Julie asked April eating a big strawberry ice cream cone with cherry cream on it.

"They are in some game market near the town square…" She suddenly stopped talking.

"April? Has something happened?" Then she saw the flyer on the pole in front of them. It said that there were soon be a dance on the town square.

"Let's go and get the boys, it's time for dancing!" They ran to the town square and dragged out the Turtles and Splinter out of the game market. The dance would be starting soon. The music began and Mikey ran to Julie and asked:

"Would you give me the honour to dance with you?" Julie laughed and nodded. They danced and had a lot of fun. Mikey shouted to Leo, who was dancing with April:

"Leo! Look! I'm dancing with your girlfriend!" Raph came buy and slapped him on the head. Julie laughed more. She loved these scenes in the 2k3 series but it was even better in real life. A slow music began and the "DJ" Said:

"It's time for the slow music! Take your loved one's hand and dance with him or her!" Mikey whispered and winked to Julie:

"Good Look with Leo!" Julie smiled. Leo went to her and smiled. He dragged her delicately closer to him and they began to dance slowly in rhythm to the song. That moment was so perfect

Meanwhile, Donnie was sitting on a bench with Raph, watching other people dancing. April saw him and walked to him.

"Hey, what do you say, shall we dance?" Donnie didn't have the time to answer because April already had dragged him to the dance floor.

"But…I'm not good at dancing!"

"Don't worry! I'll teach you!" She teached him waltz and they danced. April was so close, and Donnie blushed but smiled. He was happy to be with her, it was all that mattered. April was so happy to see him smile. She felt complete with him, she didn't know how or why. She had already felt this feeling at their date some months ago…

A messenger from The Ninja Tribunal arrived and said:

"Everybody that participates at this festival, you can go to the temple of fire to hear the speech of The Ninja Tribunal!" Everyone went to the temple not far away from the town square and when everyone was there, Chikara started talking:

"We thank all of you for being here tonight…" Something interrupted her: A big comet-like ball felled down from the roof and shaped itself to a human made of fire. He then said:

"Hey! Hope it's not a problem if I interrupt the party!"


	5. Raph's Fury

CHAPTER 5: THE FURY OF RAPHAEL.

"What the…?" All the people in the temples' hall were chocked.

"Kazan!* What are you doing here?" Yuto said angrily.

"I'm working for Nisshoku and I'm here to get the pearl fragment!" He laughed evilly and shot big fireballs on the floor that split in more balls that then became fire ninjas.

"Stop me, if you can!" He ran to the fragments' pedestal but Kan tried to stop him and shot some arrows very skilfully but Kazan turned around and burned them and threw fire lances that defeated him.

Chikara took a big rock and threw it towards Kazan. He jumped high and kicked it hard. The stone split in two parts.

"You're pathetic!" Chikara jumped and tried to kick him, but Kazan blocked the kick with a punch and kicked her fast and twice, and she flew against the wall, loosing consciousness.

"Holy pizza!" Mikey shouted.

"He's really powerful!" Donnie agreed. Yuto used very sharp metal fans and threw them at Kazan. He melted them too but meanwhile he did that Yuto surprised him with a sword attack. Kazan almost lost his balance but he opened his mouth and a ray of fire hit Yuto and he was soon beaten too.

Izomi took some golden powder from one of his little bags and spread it on his hands. Soon strong and big fire balls formed in his hands and he hit Kazan with them. For each one he threw a new one took its place. But Kazan dodged from all the fire balls and took Izomi by the arm and threw him against the walls. He then added:

"Your technique is too easy…" He reached the pedestal and almost took the fragment, but Julie, April and the Turtles were faster:

"GROUP ATTACK!" Kazan turned around and threw them away against the wall with a fire wave. Meanwhile, the fire ninjas were terrorizing the city, killing everyone that came in their way.

Raphael stood up and said:

"No…a being like you will never have the fragment!" He ran towards him with his sais ready to attack. But Kazan was faster and punched him in the stomach, making him fall on his knees. He laid his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

"Hmmmm…what an angry filled soul…so much hate! You're a perfect body! It'll be a pleasure!" He whispered something wired and suddenly his body started to enter Raph's. In the end, Kazan was into Raph's body. Raph started to shout as crazy, as if his soul was burning.

"Raph! What's happening to you?" Donnie shouted, rising up. Raph writhed on the floor, continuing shouting. His screaming froze the blood in his brother's veins. Suddenly, he remained silent. He rose silently. Donnie came closer to see if he was ok.

Raph turned around and gave Donnie an evil look and had maleficent, red eyes. He then laughed and punched him, and Donnie flew some meters, landing hard on the floor.

"Donnie! Are you crazy Raph?" Leo shouted, running to his brother to help him up. Raph laughed again and started talking, but it wasn't his voice.

"Hahahaha! Raph is not here anymore! I'm controlling his body now! You should see what he has in his soul! So much hate! It's so pitiful!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Leo rose and took his katana out. Raph dodged his attacks and took his sais from the floor, dodging the next attack with them.

"Ah, Leonardo! You should know how much Raph is jealous of you, how much he is suffering because of you!"

"Just shut up!" Leo managed to hit him. Raph staggered.

"Hm, you're good, but not good enough!" He hit him with his sai, but Leo dodged the attacks and started to punch him and hit Raph twice.

"Live in the shadow of his own brother! What and awful thing!" He kicked Leo and he felled to the ground dropping his katana. Raph took one and put them closer to Leo's throat.

"Leo!" Julie, Donnie, Mikey and April tried to intervene to stop him, but a wall of fire blocked them.

"Now you'll die!..." He didn't finish the phrase, because his eyes suddenly became brown again and he started panting, as he was breathing after a long while.

"No…you won't have me, you bastard!" He shouted and started to scream again. Leo rose and took his katana. The fire wall disappeared and Donnie ran to Leo.

"I'll help you know!" Raph soon had red eyes again.

"He's resistant, that Raph!" Donnie tried to attack him and hit him, but Raph was stronger and he was soon defeated. Leo was exhausted and Donnie was almost unconscious for the attacks he got. Some guards came in to the temple to help them. Raph activated the fire wall again and said:

"Look at this; I'm sure you'll like it!" He held the sais tight in his hands and stabbed the guards brutally. Blood splattered. He killed every single guard in a horrible and gross way. April screamed and covered her eyed with her hands. It was terrible to watch.

"Let my brother be!" Mikey jumped very high over the fire wall and hit Raph with his nunchakus. He fell on the ground.

"Come back to normal Raph! Don't let him manipulate you!" He had tears in his eyes.

"Your brother does not exist anymore!" Raph hit him away.

"Enough! You're annoying me! Black destruction fire!" A black enormous fire hit the Turtles and the others. Now they were all exhausted and nearly unconscious. He laughed malefic and said:

"When I'll leave your brother's body, he'll be just a clump of flesh!" Julie rose staggering but holding decided her katana. Raph was walking towards the pedestal.

"Wait! It's…not over yet!" Raph laughed again and said:

"It'll be a pleasure to kill you!" He ran towards her holding up his sais, but she protected herself with the katana and hit him. She was going to hit him again when he kicked her, making her fall on the floor. He took her by the throat and threw her against the wall.

"JULIE!" Leo rose up; but there still was the fire wall. She rose again and ran towards Raph. He ran too, and their weapons clashed. A metal sound echoed in the hall. Blood dripped down in the floor. Raph had stabbed her on her arm. He kicked her and Julie fell down. He blocked her so she wouldn't be able to rise and bent down over her and raised his arm to stab her throat.

"NOO!" Leo shouted. Raph smiled and attacked her.

But suddenly, he stopped, just some centimetres from her throat. Julie was crying. With a broken and sad voice, she said:

"I beg you Raph! Come back to us! Win the darkness that surrounds you! I know you can do it! I…I believe in you…" A tear felled down from her eye and down her cheek. The Chi medallion suddenly began to shine bright, and white, beautiful and delicate drawings appeared on her body, like a pattern. The light was transmitted to Raph who remained still. His eyes became brown again and panted just like before.

A fire creature came out of his shell as if he was thrown away. Kazan screamed and whirred as someone had poured acid on him. When Raph realised that he was over Julie's body, he immediately moved to make her move again. He looked at his hands. They were covered with blood, as his whole body. He looked around and saw all the dead guards and the blood. He understood. He had done it. Raph had a chocked and incredulous face. The fury of his soul had caused all this, his weakness…

The fire wall disappeared and Leo ran to Julie.

"Are you all right?"

"OH LEO!" Julie hugged him tight and Leo held her tight too. She was shaking for the terror and horror, but Leo was with her now. She could do it. Leo helped his brothers to rise up. He laid a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"We'll fight together, whatever happens." Raph nodded. Meanwhile, Kazan had risen up too. The chi of that girl was very strong! How could she have won over his strongest technique? He turned against them, forming a fire sword in his hand and ran towards them. Raph focused. Red drawings covered his body, shining bright red. He would have beaten Kazan, because he was strong. Together with his brothers and friends, he would have done it. Julie activated her chi too and they jumped to do a last group attack. There was a big explosion and Kazan flew in the wall.

"Ok, you won this time, but next time I'll take the fragment!" He disappeared in a fire whirlpool. Everyone breathed out. April hugged Donnie. She had been afraid, but in the end they won. She was happy to have Donnie by her side. He caressed her hair. Mikey started dancing and jumping. But Raph was still choked and looked disgusted at his hands.

The Turtles helped the Ninja Tribunal fixing the temple and help the people that had been attacked by the fire ninjas that disappeared with Kazan. They all went to the hill near the temple, were there was the baskets with he lanterns waves for the torches. Most of the people lighted a lantern for their loved ones that died in the massacre and the other one wishing that a thing like this never happened again in the future.

Leo lighted one and let it fly in the sky.

"For whom did you light the lantern?" Julie walked close to him and smiled.

"For Sheng and Miwa." He took her hand. "And you?"

"For my aunt. She died 8 years ago." Leo nodded and laid his arm around her shoulders.

"And do you know what I wished?" She asked.

"What?" She smiled again.

"That we can be together no matter what happens!"

"You can count on that!" He said and kissed her forehead, hugging her.

Donnie had just let the wish lantern fly up, when April walked to him.

"Hi…" Donnie smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm tired but happy. I thought that I wouldn't survive, but luckily I'm here alive…" They looked silently at the sky for a little while. Then Donnie pulled April closer to him. Her heart started beating fast. He looked at her with happy, brilliant eyes. She hugged him tight, and Donnie said:

"I'm glad that you survived. I was afraid too. Afraid that I'll never hold you closer again, never see you again…"

"Donnie…" He kissed her check, and together, they watched the lanterns that flew up to the star filled sky.


	6. The Trial

CHAPTER 6: THE TRIAL.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Julie said sticking her tongue out.

"I know, but with this the wound will heal faster…" Splinter said mortified. He was treating the wound on her arm. No one had talked about what happened at the temple. Leo was sitting by Julie's side on the sofa, holding her hand. He felt guilty because he weren't able to protect her. Raph was looking at the sky from the window without saying anything. April rested her head on Donnie's shoulder and he had his arm round her shoulder. Suddenly the door opened and a messenger entered and said:

"You're called to the Hall Of Trials." Everyone looked at each other with big, surprised eyes but rose and followed him. Whose trial were they going to see? They entered the hall and saw the Ninja Tribunal sitting on four thrones.

"We are here to open the trial of Raphael. Can you please step forward?"

"WHAT?! Why?!" Splinter said chocked. Raph didn't say anything and obeyed. Chikara continued, answering Splinter's question.

"Raphael is responsible for the death of the guards that came to help you and he almost killed two of you…" She looked at Julie and Leo.

"But he was controlled by Kazan!" Mikey said furious. "Why do you say that he's responsible?"

"Because he didn't reject Kazan when he entered his body. If he had reacted, none of the guards had been dead."

"But it's absurd! You already did nothing when Shredder killed my beloved wife and my daughter, now I won't let you have my son!" Splinter shouted angrily.

"Silence! Or you'll be executed for your insolence!" Kan said. Splinter was going to answer, but Raph stopped him.

"Enough Sensei! They're right…" Everyone looked chocked at him.

"I was too weak. I wasn't strong enough to reject Kazan completely and because of that many innocent people has died. It's my entire fault. I've failed you all."

"But…Raph…" Mikey said sadly.

"So you admit yourself guilty?" Yuto asked.

"Yes."

"Then your punishment shall be death!" Kan decided. Donnie tried intervening, but some guards stopped him...

"Raph! Don't let them kill you!" Other guards took Raph by the arms, ready to take him away. No one could do something now.

"NO! STOP!" Julie ran in front of the Tribunal. "Let me talk, I have some good reasons to say why Raph should not die!" The guards walked to Julie to take her away, but Chikara stopped them.

"Stop! Let her talk, I want to hear what she has to say." Julie started talking:

"I understand that you're angry because Raph has 'killed' innocent people. But it's important to remind that he was possessed by Kazan, so he didn't know what he was doing. Do you really think that Raph would have killed those guards if he had been himself? Raph is innocent! I beg you! Let him go!" Julie looked at them with eyes filled with hope. The Ninja Tribunal gathered to decide what to do. After 10 minutes, Yuto said:

"We have decided to release Raphael!" Everyone shouted happily and gave each others 'gimme five'

"But remember: next time we won't be so generous!" Julie thanked them and they all went to the living room.

"You're awesome Julie! You convinced them!" Mikey said joyfully, hugging her.

"Now it's time for a movie!" Donnie said. They all went to him to see which films he had brought form their dimension along with his small TV with incorporated DVD. Julie saw that Raph was out in the balcony and went out to him.

He was silently watching the stars.

"What is it Raph?" He turned towards her and said disgusted:

"I feel ashamed for myself, I feel like shit…"

"Raph, you know that it was not your fault!"

"But deep inside I feel that I could have done more! If I only had reacted, been much stronger, these people wouldn't be dead!" He hided his face in his hands.

"Instead I let Kazan take over my body and my souls, letting him almost kill Leo…the man that you love! Why aren't you mad?"

"Because I know that it wasn't you..."

"I almost killed **you**!" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He took her by the arms and shook her hard. He had furious eyes. It hurt, but Julie didn't say anything. She just looked at him with sad eyes. Raph let her go and walked away.

"Sorry…"Julie ran to him and hugged him tight. Raph was surprised and turned towards her again.

"Whatever happened, I and the other know that you haven't done anything…" Raph hugged her back. That hug comforted him. It said that he wasn't alone. His family and friends would have helped him.

"And when you have any problem, don't hesitate to come to me to talk!" She smiled.

"Thanks Julie. I understand why Leo loves you so much. You're an amazing girl." He smiled back and went back inside. Julie blushed but felt happy that she helped Raph. She went back inside too, with a big smile on her face.


	7. Togheter And The Return Of The Dream

CHAPTER 7: TOGETHER AND THE RETURN OF THE DREAM.

After the movie, Julie was tired and decided to go to bed before the others.

"Good night guys!"

"Good night!" They all said together.

"But…Where's Leo?" She said

"In his room." Donnie answered. Julie smiled and nodded back and walked to her room. She put per pyjama on and was just falling asleep when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Leo opened the door and came in, closing the door.

"Hi, the other said Chat you were going to sleep so I wanted to say good night." He smiled at her. Julie's heart beated faster.

"Come here!" She said. Leo went to her and kissed per forehead.

"Good night…" He said with a softly.

"Good night…" She whispered with a tired voice. Leo made a step towards the door to go out, but Julie took his hand fast.

"No! Don't go! Stay here, just for tonight!" She said looking at him with big, sparkling eyes. He thought about it for two seconds, and said:

"Alright…but just for tonight!"

"Deal!" Julie said. She made some space for him in the bed and Leo took of his katana and his belt and came closer to her, putting the blanket on both of them. She was very nervous, but with Leo close to her, she felt safe. Leo could hear her heart beating very fast and he whispered:

"Don't worry…I'm here now…" He caressed her hair and she calmed down. Leo smiled at her and in the end, they both fell asleep.

Leo opened his eyes. He was in that field from that dream again. He turned around in different directions to see if Julie was there too. Suddenly, he heard her voice:

"Hi Leo!" Julie ran towards him smiling radiant, hugging him when he reached him. He held her close to his chest. She felt so real even though this was just a dream.

"Follow me! Let's sit on the grass!" She took his hand and they ran together through the field. They sat down on the soft and green grass full of flowers. Leo held Julie in his arms and a delicate breeze was blowing. Julie laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I wish this moment could last forever…" She whispered. Leo nodded. This was perfect, just like the one before. They remained silent for a little while. Suddenly, the earth trembled again, just like the other dream. A crack opened where Julie was sitting. This time, Leo took her hands.

"LEO!" She screamed.

"DON'T WORRY! I'M HOLDING YOU!" He was pulling her up but from the darkness in the crack, black hands came up and dragged her down again.

"Leoo!" He couldn't hold her much longer and she slipped once again the darkness.

"LEO!"

"JULIE!"

Leo woke up abruptly, shouting:

"NOOO!" Julie woke up too, hearing him shout.

"Leo! What's happening? You are pale and cold! Did you have a nightmare?" She hugged him.

"Julie…I'm all right…" He hugged her back and whispered:

"Go back to sleep now…" Julie looked at him and leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. What did he dream about? She fell asleep again. Leo took a deep breath to calm himself down. Tomorrow he would go to Splinter. Then, he closed his eyes too. He felt happy to have Julie by her side. He was happy that he had met her.

Julie opened her eyes. The light of the sun came in the room through the window and lighted up the room with a soft color. She felt Leo's hand close to her hand. Julie felt her body quiver. He opened his eyes too.

"Good morning…" He said tired.

"Good morning…" She smiled and they both remained there, just the two of them. Leo took her soft hand and Julie closed her eyes again when Leo caressed her cheek slowly. But no one heard that someone knocked on the door. Then the door suddenly swung open:

"GOOD MORNING! BREAKFAST IS READY! IT'S TIME TO GET…AAAAAAH!" It was April. As she opened the door, Leo and Julie flew up and she had seen them together. She looked chocked at them, with his mouth open, gasping. After a LONG and painful silence, she stammered:

"Ehm…I'm sorry….I hope I didn't interrupt anything!" She closed fast door and put her hands on her mouth, with her back against the door. Donnie saw her and asked worried:

"April! What is it?" But all she could say was:

"Oh…my…beloved…GOD!" Meanwhile, Julie and Leo had remained still and silent. Julie said in with and embarrassed voice:

"It..must have seemed strange…."

"Probably…" They looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok! Time for breakfast!" Leo put his katana behind his shell and put his belt and while Julie came down of the bed and opened the door. April pulled her fast in a corner and Leo looked wondering at them.

"Ehm…I'll come soon! You can go meanwhile!" Leo went to the dining room to eat. When they were alone, April said with a fast and sad voice:

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry Julie! I didn't want to disturb you! Not in THAT way, but you had finally some time together alone and I came in! I'm soo sorry!" Julie laughed and said:

"Don't worry! You did well in waking us up, it's late!" She hugged her and they went together to the dining room, with April adding:

"But admit it, it looked _very_ strange!" Julie laughed again and nodded. They eat breakfast in an enormous dining room, with literally EVERYTHING that a human could eat. Leo said to Splinter:

"Sensei, I have to talk with you later."

"Alright son." Julie heard what he said. Maybe Leo wanted to talk about the dream? For once she decided to find out and followed them. They went to Splinter's room. Leo sat down and told Splinter about the dream about Julie. Splinter said:

"Then it's something serious…this is a premonitory dream! Something will soon happen to Julie. You must protect her and keep a good eye on her; you can never know when it will happen!"

"Yes, Sensei" But inside, he felt insecure. Would he manage to protect her? Julie couldn't believe it. Leo hadn't told her anything about the dreams. He wasn't forced either, but if it was something about her that worried him, he could have told her about it!

Leo opened the door and came out of the room and saw her.

"Julie!"


	8. The Temple Of Earth

**Author's Note: Hi! Sushi here! sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy! So...I love this chapter soo much! I love the fact that Donnie never gives up on his crush hehehehe! see you next chapter, another one of favs!**

**CHAPTER 8: THE TEMPLE OF EARTH.**

"**Did...did you hear everything?" The others ran to them and Mikey said:**

"**Did they talk about the dream?"**

"**Then you knew what was going on! That's why you asked me if something happened between me and Leo! You wanted to know if something that happened between us made him dream that dream!"**

"**Leo made us promise not to tell you!" Donnie said sadly.**

"**Why did you hide it from me? Whatever happens to me, we'll face it together!" She said hugging him.**

"**I'm sorry, I just didn't want to worry you!"**

"**I understand...it's okay..."**

"**All right..." Leo laughed softly.**

"**Wooow! That was fast!" Mikey said surprised with big, sparkling eyes. Raph slapped him on the head.**

"**Moron." Later, they went to the Lap Of The Gods to have some information.**

"**The enemy that you are facing, Nisshoku, is a very strong and evil being that we years ago exiled to the dark dimension. But not long ago he managed to come back and want the complete Pearl Of Jade. His helpers are The Four Shadows, evil magicians that use the dark magic of their elements. As you have seen, they are very difficult to beat. Today you'll go to the temple of earth. Be careful!" They all nodded and were transported to the foot of a mountain. The temple was on the top, so they started walking.**

**Nisshoku was very angry with Kazan.**

"**I trusted you!"**

"**I'm sorry my lord, but the Turtles are stronger enemies than I thought and..."**

"**Shut up! You're a true failure! I saw in my mystic crystal ball that they are going to the Temple Of Earth. Sabaku!" A man with the skin brown as the earth came out of the shadows.**

"**You called me, my lord?"**

"**It's your turn to attack, do not fail me!"**

"**No, my lord!" The magician disappeared in a swirl of sand.**

**The Turtles walked for a long while. It was very tiring, and Julie couldn't do it anymore.**

"**I'll help you!" Leo said.**

"**No, it will only slow you down! Hey!..." Leo took her in his arms and ran fast on the trail.**

"**Hey! That's not fair! Julie's given a lift!...OUCH!" Mikey cried.**

"**Shut up and walk!" Raph said irritated. While they walked, Donnie and April talked much. In the past months they knew each other better, coming closer to each other and Donnie was happy to be with her. And April seemed to show some interest, or was it just his impression? **

**April couldn't explain what was happening to her. Donnie's smile, he's sparkling eyes, made her feel so calm and happy inside. The only thing she knew was that she felt alive and herself with him.**

**They finally got to the temple, that was like a pagoda of stone, that must have been very very old and ancient. They walked in and Raph said:**

"**So we just have to take the piece of pearl and take it to the Ninja Tribunal?"**

"**Exactly. Let's hurry, I want to go home and eat a big, good pizza!" Mikey said dreamy, licking his lips. April took the fragment from the pedestal and put it in her pocket. They went out and had a bad surprise:**

**A man made at the moment of sand of the earth and took human shape and laughed.**

"**Where do you think you're going? Give the fragment first, then I'll let you go, if you're still alive!" His arms became of sand and he stretched them out to reach the Turtles. Mikey threw his nunchaku to stop his arms, but the nunchuck just went through the arm, without hurt him a bit. Sabaku punched him, making him fly and land hard on the ground.**

"**Holy pizza! Be careful guys!" Donnie attacked immediately, dodging the sandman's attacks and hitting him twice with his staff. But Sabaku just laughed an turned into a tornado of sand, swiping hm away.**

"**Donnie! I'll kick the shit out of you!" Raph shouted, running towards Sabaku. He tried to hit him, avoiding his sand arms. Raph jumped, flipped and hit Sabaku on the back. The evil man jumped and kicked Raph hard in the face. He fell down, without moving a muscle.**

"**Now you'll face us!" Leo said. "Julie, double attack!" She nodded and together they jumped ready for attack. But Sabaku became a sand tornado again, sweeping them away too. Only April was left now. What could she do?**

"**So you have the fragment! I'll drag you down below the earth!" He stretched his sand arms toward her, grabbing her arms and pulling her down to him.**

"**DONNIE! HELP!" Donnie went up as soon as he heard April's desperate voice.**

"**April!" He took her hand.**

"**Don't let me go!" She shouted. Sabaku dragged even harder and they both pulled in the earth as it was water.**

"**Donnie! April!" Julie tried to reach them, but they were soon gone.**

"**Oh no!" Mikey said worried.**

"**What can we do now?"**

"**I don't know. We'll have to wait. I'm sure that Donnie will do all in his power to save April, he'll surely win!"**

**Donnie woke up inside a cage below the earth. April wasn't at his side. He looked around, and saw Sabaku at the middle of the cage, with April n his arms. He was searching for the fragment.**

"**Let my girl go!" He threw his staff, hitting Sabaku on the back, making him fall forwards. Fast as lightning, he catched April, that was still unconscious. He put her delicately down and took his staff.**

"**That was useless! I have the fragment now, and I'll take it to my master!"**

"**I don't think so!" He ran towards the sandman lifting his staff. Sabaku created a staff of earth and stopped his attack. Donnie continued attacking, hitting some times. **

"**You know, with the fragments' powers I can hear what the earth whispers about you..you love the girl, don't you? That's cute, it's a pity that you're a monster!"**

"**Shut up! I know that I'm not a normal boy, but I don't care!" Donnie hit him hard and Sabaku staggered.**

"**Uh, did that hurt so much?" He attacked but Donnie defended himself with the Bo.**

"**Don't you understand that she'll never feel the same you feel for her? You're a freak! Who'll ever want you!" Sabaku laughed.**

"**They're all lies! I know that April likes me as a friend!" He did a kick in the air, but Sabaku blocked it catching him by the foot, throwing him away.**

"**Then it's just for mercy! Who would ever love a TURTLE? Your love will ever by accepted by her!" He hit Donnie with the staff, surprising him. He fell on the ground. It hurt, but he wouldn't listen to what he said. He would have won over him and he would save April, taking the fragment with him.**

"**It might be..." He said with broken voice. He would have shown that he was stronger than the darkness and the desperation.**

"**But I can't be without her. She went like a ray of light in my boring life. Her smile, her good mood has helped me every day. Knowing that she was always by my side made me happier and stronger. I know that my love is impossible, but I want to be at her side. It doesn't matter how: Like a friend or like a brother. I would do anything for her, I'll be anything for her, the important thing is that she knows that I'll always be there to help her. I'll always have my arms open, ready to catch her whenever she falls" He stood up now, feeling much stronger now.**

"**And why would you do it?" Sabaku said viscous.**

"**Because I..." He concentrated. He felt an enormous energy growing inside him.**

"**I LOVE HER!" The chi-medallion shined brighter than ever.**

"**AAAAARGH!" Sabaku shouted, trying to protect himself from the light. Purple circle patterns appeared on his body. He had activated his chi. He ran to Sabaku, jumped and hit him in the head with the staff. A purple light wrapped the cage. Sabaku disappeared before he could get killed by the light. Donnie landed on the ground and ran to April, taking her in his arms.**

"**April! April! Please, wake up!" April opened her eyes slowly and smiled sweetly at him.**

"**Hi Donnie" He smiled with tearful eyes.**

"**Thank God!" He hugged her tightly. April was filled with joy. Donnie had saved her. She was happy to have him close. A purple light, Donnie's chi, transported them to the surface.**

"**GUYS! I'm so happy to see you alive!" Mikey hugged them both. All together, they went back to The Ninja Tribunal. Once again, love had won over the evil powers.**


	9. Declaretion Of Love

**Author's Note: OMG you finally got here! I really love this chapter and sometimes I'm surprised of myself, I think: Can I really write such romantic stuff? At least, it's romantic for me, I don't know what you guys like otherwise XDD anyway have a good reading with this Apritello chapter :'))**

**CHAPTER 9: DECLARETION OF LOVE.**

**Everyone had the night off that day. They celebrated with a huge, delicious dinner and watched a movie and talked about anything that passed their mind, having fun. It was like their summer was just like other teenagers for once in a while, even if it wasn't, of course. It was fun to escape duties sometimes! **

**But after the movie, April walked out on the beautiful green grass filed outside the castle and sat down, with her head spinning messy with thoughts. She needed some fresh air and time to think. Maybe it was this way Julie felt when she was with Leo, maybe she felt happy and in peace with him. Maybe, and she thought MAYBE, someone felt just this way when he or she was in love. **

**Oh! She was so insecure about how she really felt! After all, Donnie was just a friend, or more than that? She was so tired...**

"**Hi! How are you doing?" She turned around. It was Donnie, that smiled and sat by her side.**

"**I'm good, I'm just a little bit tired..." She yawn and rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed heavily, feeling his heart pounding faster and harder in the chest.**

"**Thanks for saving me...! She whispered softly. Donnie said happy and nervously:**

"**Hehe...you're welcome..." He kissed her forehead, and she laid her head against his chest now and he took her in his arms, holding her softly close to her, feeling his delicate breath. She would have stayed like this forever. April closed her eyes and fell deeply asleep.**

**Donnie noticed it and blushed even more. He went up always holding he close to him, taking her inside. When he came in, everyone looked at him with big, surprised and curious eyes and smirking faces.**

"**Ehm...I'm taking her to her room!" He said fast, walking to the corridor until he came to April's room. He came in and laid her under the white big blanket of the bed. She was sleeping softly and peacefully, like an angel. There wasn't any word that could describe how beautiful she was. One day, he would have told to her what he felt for her, when he would have courage enough.**

**Then, he got an idea, maybe not the brightest of all, but anyway...he closed the door and sat on close to April. He tossed and started talking, a bit shaky at first.**

"Ehm...hi April, I don't know if you hear me, but I hope you get this words somehow..." He took all the courage he had in his heart and said sincerely and serious:

"April, for me you're special. You're sweet, strong and beautiful. You have always a smile on your lips. You always put your body and soul in everything you do and you never give up. April I..." He tossed again.

"I have loved you since the very first time I saw you." He took a deep breath and continued:

"I know this sounds totally crazy, but since I've met you, I never stop thinking about you, your smile, your good mood...they have made my life happier. With you I feel complete, I feel that I can be myself without being scared of you judging me. You have always accepted me as I was. I know that you maybe don't feel the same, but it doesn't matter, because I'll always be by your side. I'll always have my arms open, ready to catch you when you'll fall." He kissed her forehead. It was getting very late, it was better for him to go now. When he stood up and took a step towards the door, April took suddenly his hand, still sleeping, and whispered worried:

"Please, don't go!" Donnie's heart stopped. April let go of his hand. Did she hear everything? He went towards the door and opened it. He took a last glance at her and said with a love full smile:

"I love you so much April, very much." He slowly closed the door. He really hoped that she had heard, in some way.


	10. Believe In Ourselves

**CHAPTER 11: BELIEVE IN OURSELVES.**

**April woke up suddenly up. It had been just a dream, she knew that, but still that voice seemed so real, so familiar...it was best if she talked with Julie about it.**

**After the breakfast, Julie followed April in her room.**

"**What's happening?" Julie said worried.**

"**Well...I had a strange dream: I was in a completely white room. Suddenly, I see a shadow that starts talking to him, and I can't see his face. The things he said were so romantic...that from the first time he saw me he always thought about me, that he always would be by my side...he said that he ****loved ****me..." **

**She blushed. Julie remained surprised but at the same time she maybe knew who it was. April continued:**

"**You should have heard him! He seemed so sincere...as if the things he said came directly from his heart! The voice itself was very familiar too..."**

"**Maybe it is someone that loves you much but you haven't noticed him in that way yet."**

"**I don't know...I'm so insecure about how I feel for a certain person too. He's a good friend, but I don't know if I'm really falling in love with him..." Julie smiled:**

"**April, a very important thing is that you are sincere with yourself! Look at me: at the beginning, link was just my favourite turtle, but then, while I knew him better day by day, I just fell in love with him, I just couldn't stop my feelings for him. Love isn't a thing that you can push away so easily when it's there. It grows bigger, and the person you love takes your whole heart! Don't push away your feelings for him." April smiled back and said:**

"**I understand...thanks Julie! You are the best!" They went to the training room, where the Turtles were doing their morning-session: **

**Donnie was fighting against some magic training dolls, Rah was training his punches and kicks and Leo was training his balance on very high and thick bamboo sticks, while some magic dolls**

**attacked him. But where was Mikey?**

"**Where's Mikey?" Julie asked Raph.**

"**He's probably still sleeping." The turtle answered tired. Donnie said:**

"**I actually saw him a minute ago, but he just disappeared" The Ninja Tribunal came in the room to see how good the Turtles were doing. **

**Mikey entered the room riding his skateboard and shouted happy and exited:**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, I'll now show you the funny way of training! **

**Yuhuu!" He flew and landed perfectly on the balance rope, riding his skateboard in a sublime way without falling down. He then flipped and went towards Raph. He hit one of the magic dolls (luckily enough Raph had dodged down from the weapon, because otherwise the nunchaku would have hit him) He continued towards Donnie and hit him on the head.**

"**MIKEY!"**

"**Sorry!..." He looked at Donnie and didn't see that in front of him, Leo was training his balance on the bamboo sticks! Leo wasn't fast enough to jump away, and Mikey crashed on them, making the sticks (and Leo) fall down.**

"**HOLY PIZAAAAA!" BOOM! CRASH!**

**A cloud of dust rose together with tense minutes of silence. Julie whistled and said:**

"**Somebody's in trouble..."**

**Some minutes later, Mikey was in his master's room, with a furious Splinter that was walking back and forth through the room.**

"**Michelangelo! What were you thinking when you went around with your**

**skateboard during a ****training session?! ****You could have...no, you **_**did **_**hurt**

**somebody!"**

"**I'm sososososo sorry Sensei! I just wanted to have a little bit of fun!" The sage rat sighed and sat down in front of his youngest son.**

"**My dear son, I wanted to tell you this since a long time...you have talent and potential, that you just waste fooling around! This talent can make you go far if you use it in a proper way, instead of monkeying around.**

"**Do you really think so Sensei?"**

"**Yes! I **_**know **_**it Michelangelo, trust me! You must just use it right!"**

"**But how?" He said with big eyes.**

"**You must **_**believe, **_**my son, **_**believe **_**in yourself, and you'll find a strength in your**

**soul that will help you..." ****They**** didn't finish ****the****conversation; Raph entered the room and said:**

"**There's a tornado at the Wind Temple! the Ninja Tribunal says it can be one of Nisshoku's helpers!" Splinter looked at his sons with decided, severe eyes and said:**

"**Then go now, my sons."**

**Nisshoku was ireful.**

"**You are failures! I trusted you, but you're just as useful as stinking garbage!"**

"**But my lord, there are other temples to visit! We still have a small chance!" Sabaku said with an inch of hope in his voice.**

"**Yes! We can send Arashi! He will surely succeed!" Kazan said with an innocent smile. Nisshoku calmed down and thought about it. Then he said:**

"**All right, as you wish. Arashi!" A young man with the skin pale as white milk and the eyes red as fresh blood came out of a dark corner and said:**

"**You called me, master?"**

"**Yes! Go to the Wind Temple and make sure the Turtles get there. Take the fragment of the temple and the Turtles' fragment too."**

"**I will not fail you my lord." He said bowing, before disappearing in a wind spin.**

"**You better not do…" Nisshoku whispered silently.**

**When the Turtles, April and Julie came to the Wind Temple, a terrible wind was blowing together with an enormous tornado, that spin towards them. When it stopped, it changed form and became a young, pale and evil looking man.**

"**Good day! I'm Arashi, the black magician of the wind! Now give me your fragments of the pearl, if you don't want to get killed by my tornado! I already have the one of this temple!"**

"**And you think we'll give them to you so easily?" Leo took his katana out of the folders and started running towards the magician. But the pale man swept him away with the wind.**

**Raph ran to him too, but Arashi swept him away too.**

"**Hahaha! I'm to powerful for you! You can't beat me!" He boasted. Mikey had an idea. His manners reminded him of Raph, who got irritated very easily. He was sure Arashi was like that as well.**

"**Hey, Amashi! You talk a lot, but in the end, you're just an idiot who can't fight!" Arashi ran to him.**

"**My name is Arashi, and don't even dare insult me!" He tried to hit the turtles, but Mikey dodged it easily. As he expected, Arashi was a dude with low patience.**

"**And you call yourself a wind magician? gosh you're funny! You're not even that fast!" Mikey laughed, dodging the attacks. Arashi became very, very angry. He tried to sweep him away, but Mikey threw one of his nunchucks as a boomerang and hit the man right in the face.**

"**You're great Mikey!" Donnie said. Arashi on the other hand was furious and green of anger.**

"**IT'S ENOUGH! Let's see if you can fight well now!" He shaped a wind platform below Mikey's and his feet. Suddenly, they flew high up in the sky, away from everyone.**

"**MIKEY!" April shouted. Soon, creatures were created from the wind to keep them occupied.**

"**Well girls and boys, I guess we'll have to fight hoping that Mikey will win!" Leo said holding the katana tight in his hands. The other nodded and started fighting with the creatures.**

**Mikey and Arashi were now alone up in the sky.**

"**I bet you're not that good without your friends around!" Arashi laughed and shaped a bow and arrows in his hands and back and threw some arrows towards him. The orange banded turtle dodged some, but Arashi did hit him too. When Mikey tried to catch him with his kurisagama, the black magician quickly dissolved himself in the air. It didn't surprise Mikey, after all the wind was Arashi's element and became stronger if he was in the sky.**

**He was very hard to hit and catch. How could Mikey beat him?**

"**I'm invincible! I fight too well for you turtle! I'm stronger than you!" Ararshi said proud. Of course! Mikey would have used Arashi's power against him.**

"**EUREKA!" Mikey shouted suddenly. "Hey Arpashi! Do you really think some AIR ARROWS would have beaten me? PFUI! No one beats the almighty MICHELANGELO! Muhahaha!" Arashi became furious again.**

"**MY NAME IS ****ARASHI****! And I'm ****better**** than ****you****!" Mikey dodged fast his punches. **

"**What? Is my talking bothering you? Am I distracting you somehow? I'm getting on your nerves perhaps?" He jumped away from a kick. Arashi shouted angrily and tried to punch him, but Mikey just dodged them with an evil and funny smile.**

"**STOP…IT…YOU…STUPID…****TURTLE****!" He ran towards him, but Mikey tripped him and he fell like an idiot. The turtle knelt and came closer to him.**

"**Or maybe you're just a teensie little bit worried that I might actually…" He whispered in his ear:**

"**Beat you…" Arashi shouted again, but Mikey hit him down with one of his nunchaku. Now he would have beaten him. And how? He would have believed. All he had to do was believe in himself and his strength. He would have won, he was sure about that.**

**Suddenly, he felt more powerful, like a warm fire spreading all over his body. His chi medallion started to glow with an orange sunset like light and an orange pattern appeared on his body.**

"**NO! It can't be!" Arashi tried to hit him, but Mikey was very fast thanks to his chi. **

"**You seem to have some difficulty!" Mikey made a kick in the air and hit him hard in the face. He fell on the platform, remaining still for some seconds. But he slowly came up again on his feet, with his eyes glowing like fire.**

"**No…you will ****never**** beat me! I'm Arashi! THE BLACK MAGICIAN OF THE WIND!" He ran one last time towards Mikey, but the young turtle blocked his arm with one nunchaku and said:**

"**You might be stronger, but I'm smarter!" He threw him up and smashed him on the platform. The platform broke into pieces and Mikey jumped quickly after the magician, who had fallen before him.**

**Meanwhile, below them, the others were still fighting against Arashi's creatures.**

"**Look! It's Mikey!" Julie said surprised, looking up.**

"**Quick home delivery!" Mikey shouted. "Are you ready?" Mikey landed softly thanks to his chi. Raph, Donnie and Julie activated their chi too. Arashi landed and Mikey said:**

"**On my three! ONE…TWO…THREE!" They jumped and hit Arashi with all their powers.**

"**Noooo!" Arashi disappeared in a white light, back to his master. He had loose, and the Turtles had won again.**

"**You were amazing Mikey!" Raph said hugging him. Everyone hugged him tightly.**

"**Yeah, but now, it's time to go home!" Leo said and all agreed with a smile.**


	11. The Nightmare Becomes Truth

CHAPTER 11: THE NIGHTMARE BECOMES TRUE.

It had passed a while since the Turtles were called for a new mission, so they just chilled in the Ninja Tribunal's castle without doing exactly nothing. They were bored to death and had done anything that crossed their mind that wasn't insane. Until one normal day, when Mikey screamed:

"EUREKA! I know what we can do! We can go to the lake here nearby!" He said with sparkling, big eyes and a shining white smile. He looked like a happy manga chibi character.

"Yes! That's a good idea!" Donnie agreed.

"Finally a proof that your head is not empty!" Raph said sarcastic with a joke full smile. Julie laughed. Of course! The lake! It would have been so amazing if they could have go!

"But we need to ask Splinter first!" Leo said. They all nodded excited and went to their master's room.

"But you don't know if they give you a mission today!" He said severely when his pupils asked.

"We beg you Sensei! We haven't done anything interesting in days!" Donnie insisted.

"But…" Splinter begun. Everyone made a sweet sad face with big, teary eyes.

"Oh, all right then…" They all shouted happily and hugged their master. Julie and April went to Julie's room to put their bikinis underneath their clothes.

"It's been a while since I swam in a lake or a beach!" April said joyfully and Julie agreed, she couldn't wait either. They went to the lake near the castle that was close to the Water Temple too.

The sun shined bright, making the light blue-colored water sparkle like diamonds. The wind blew gently on the sand, making the weather perfect. Mikey dived out in the warm water together with Julie and April. Donnie swam too in the water, enjoying the company. Raph sat down beside Leo, who sat on a beach towel, with his chestnut brown eyes looking at the sea and the girl he loved while she was swimming and playing with her friends.

"Do you think Nisshoku has become stronger with the fragment he took?" Arashi did take the pearl fragment in the end.

"It could be, but let's not think about it now, let's enjoy some deserved vacation!" Raph nodded. Julie called for Leo:

"Leo! Come and join us! The water is warm!" Leo smiled and ran to her.

Nisshoku was proud of Arashi, who had managed to take at least one of the fragments! Its power was strong enough to attack the Turtles and take the other fragments without problems.

But still, there was a problem left: The girl with the white chi. She was a threat to their plan with her enormous power. If she would have been gone, the Turtle's theme would probably be less strong.

"Kokkai!" A man with a water blue skin came out of the shadows.

"Have you called me?"

"Yes. I have seen in my crystal bowl that today the Turtles have taken a short vacation near at the lake, which is close to the Water Temple. They aren't expecting any attack, so you can go. Kill the girl with the white chi and take the fragment of the Water Temple. Take the one we have with you, you'll surely need it." Kokkai nodded.

"You are the strongest of all your fellow magicians, I trust you to complete your mission perfectly."

"And I will master!" He said with a confident smile and disappeared in a water tornado.

Leo came to Julie, hugging her softly.

"Try to catch me if you can!" She said joke fully, running away from him in the water.

"Ah, I'll catch you anyway!" He said running after her. He took her in his arms and spun her around. Julie laughed and Leo felt his body becoming warm of joy.

"Well done!" She said smiling and hugging him. He held her close to him. Why did this feel so familiar? It was like a déjà vu. He looked Julie deeply in her eyes. Anyway, this moment was perfect. Just him and her, nobody else.

Suddenly, the sky changed quickly and became grey of threatening clouds. The wind and the water became ice cold.

"I'll get you a towel, stay here." He said gently and ran away to the shore. Strange, seconds ago the sun was shining brightly. He took a towel and turned towards Julie. The things that happened next happened very fast.

Evil water creatures jumped up from the earth and blocked the way to the water. The Turtles and April took out their weapons, ready to fight but still very surprised.

"Where do they come from?" Donnie asked shocked.

"I don't know, but I suggest kicking the shit out of them as quick as possible!" Raph said, going towards the monsters to attack. Leo tried to see what was happening in the water behind the creatures, if Julie was all right. He managed to beat some monsters, and saw Julie running towards them. Suddenly, black hands came out of the water and wrapped Julie tightly. She tried to set herself free, but the hands held her tighter, trying to drag her in the dark water.

"LEO!" She shouted desperately.

"JULIE!" Leo ran faster, but some monsters blocked his way. He didn't have the time to do anything, and Julie was dragged down in the water, and disappeared.

"JULIE! NOOO!" He shouted, trying to beat up the creatures to reach the water. But more creatures he beaten up, more creatures came out of the earth.

Then, he remembered about the dream. Of course! The dream! That dream was foretelling this day! Why didn't he think about it earlier when he was playing with her? He should have protected her, but he failed. The creatures became more and more and he needed to reach the waters as soon as possible! With this rhythm he could never have made it!

Raph tapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry about us, we can make it!"

"Yeah! Go to Julie, she needs you!" Mikey said and made the thumb up. Everybody nodded and Leo smiled.

"You are awesome!" He beat the last creatures and dived into the cold water, swimming fast.

"Hold on Julie, I'm coming!"


	12. In The Dark Cold Waters

CHAPTER 12: IN DARK COLD WATERS.

Julie tried to run towards Leo, but cold, dark hands wrapped her and tried to pull her down. She tried to set free, but she couldn't make it, the hands were too strong. They pulled her violently down in the ice cold water. The last thing she saw was Leo that desperately shouted her name.

The arms held her tighter and it was difficult to move. The coldness stung her like knifes. She couldn't breath good either. In the end, she closed her eyes and fainted, while the hands dragged her deeper and deeper down.

Julie opened her eyes. Where was she? She looked around. She was still in the water and could breath. Her hands and legs were still tied up, but this time to black ropes. There was a blue barrier around her and everything was dark around her.

"LEO! Leo! Where are you? Can you hear me?" She shouted.

"It's useless to scream, he won't hear you anyway!" Kokkai laughed, coming out of the shadows and in the barrier.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I'm Kokkai, the black magician of the water! You'll never get out of here, because thanks to the fragments´ power, I'm stronger and can control this waters! And it's pointless for you to struggle, these ropes will suck the energy out of your body every time you try to set free!" He laughed evilly.

"Leo will come and save me and will take back the fragment!"

"Hahaha! Are you so sure about that?" He swam to her and touched her forehead. An ice blue light spread over hear head and she screamed in pain.

"What did you do to me?" She said breathing heavily.

"I just read your mind…I saw that you love Leo very much…but he will never get here, he won't save you!" She struggled and electric shocks spread over her body, sucking her energy. He looked at Julie and continued talking:

"Why are you together with that turtle? Couldn't you fall in love with a normal teenage boy? After all, Leonardo will only make you suffer! You will never be able to be together for real! You'll never have a normal relationship or a family!"

"STOP IT!" She shouted, struggling with the ropes again. She screamed in pain, but she talked anyway:

"I don't care! I love Leo, we'll always be together! I know that it will be difficult, but it doesn't matter if we still are together, united by our love!" She felt weaker, but she had to be strong until Leo arrived.

"But it's like throwing your future away to nothing! He will never give you anything that a human boy can!"

"He can! He already does things for me and gives me so much more than a boyfriend in my age never will do and give me!" Kokkai laughed.

"As you wish...Leo won't reach you. You'll DIE!"

"NO!" She got a very powerful electric shock. She had no strength left now, Julie couldn't do it anymore.

"Leo will come for me! I…I trust him!" Her chi medallion started glowing brightly and blinded Kokkai. He screamed, covering his face. The light became a delicate light ball. With her last strength, Julie told it:

"Reach Leo and show him where I am…" Leo crossed the barrier and floated away. Yes, she had faith him. Julie knew he would have saved her. She closed her eyes and fainted.

Leo swam in the water. He had to find Julie as soon as possible. He kept on swimming, but he couldn't see Julie anywhere, it was like swimming in circles. After some minutes, a water like man blocked his way.

"Who are you?" He asked threatening.

"I'm Kokkai, the black magician of water. I suppose you're looking for Julie…"

"WHERE IS SHE?" He shouted furiously, trying to hit him with his katana, but missed him because he moved quickly away.

"She is where you'll never reach her; she'll die before you'll find her!" He laughed vicious and created many black water creatures that attacked the blue banded turtle. He sliced and beat some with his katana. But more creatures were created as soon as he killed some.

"It's pointless fighting like this, more creatures will just come."

"I will never give up! I'll save Julie!" He tried to pass and killed more creatures.

"But why did you fall in love with that girl? Don't you understand that you'll never give her a good future? You're just making her suffer!"

"I know that! I know that I'll never giver he what a human can!" He set himself free from some monsters.

"However…I can't live without her…letting her die…would be like letting a part of me die…" Black ropes wrapped his hands and leg and he tried to set free, but the ropes sucked his energy. He became weaker the more he moved. He soon became tired, and the coldness of the water came over him. But he couldn't give up now! He tried to cut the rope.

"Hahaha! It's pointless! You'll never save her, you can't do anything anymore!"

"SHUT UP! Alright, maybe you're right that our relationship is difficult, but we love each other! As long as we love each other, we'll be able to face anything! Knowing that she is by my side gives me a strength and serenity that you'll never know. It's a power that only the love can give, but you'll never know what it means to love someone with all your heart and soul!" He felt a strength growing inside, all over his body, like a fire. A blue, radiant light came out of his chi medallion and eliminated all the monsters.

"No! It can't be!" Kokkai was hit by the light and disappeared. It was just a hologram. A blue pattern appeared on his body. Julie had to be here somewhere. Suddenly, he saw a light ball floating to him. It stopped in front of him and talked:

"Leonardo! You have to hurry! Julie doesn't have much time left. Follow me, I'll show you where she is!" The ball floated fast away and he followed it. Soon, he saw Julie inside a light blue barrier. She was unconscious and her hands and legs were tied up by those black ropes. The light ball disappeared and Leo heard a vicious laugh behind him. He turned around and saw Kokkai.

"Finally! I thought almost thought you really weren't coming here at all!"

"LET JULIE GO!"

"You'll have to face me before!" He shaped a water sword in his hand and Leo attacked him and they fought against each other with the swords, but Leo couldn't waste any more time. He pushed Kokkai away and concentrated deeply. Two blue fires appeared on his katana and the chi shone more.

"BLUE FIRE OF THE DRAGON!" He shouted and hit Kokkai and a blue light swept over the lake. Kokkai landed exhausted on the bottom of the lake. Leo turned towards the barrier where Julie was and swam to it. His chi was glowing bright as it never had done before.

"It's pointless! She's surely already dead!" Kokkai laughed.

"I beg you Julie! You can't leave me now!" He thought coming closer. The fragment in Kokkai's pocket came out shining brightly, floating towards Leo.

"What the…?" Kokkai said shocked.

Leo was very close. "All I want is being with you!" He broke the barrier and took Julie's hand. In that precise moment, the fragment touched his hand and a white, warm and enormous light swept the lake's waters. Kokkai transported himself away before the light killed him.

The light held Leo and Julie in a warm embrace, while Leo took her in his arms. He had this strange feeling that he was changing…

They came up in the surface. He had finally made it.


	13. New

CHAPTER 13: NEW

Julie woke up, but she didn't open her eyes, she was too tired. But then she noticed that she wasn't in the ice cold water anymore, but that she was resting her head on a warm, soft chest.

"Leo?" She said with a tired, exhausted voice.

"Julie! You're alive! Thank heaven!" Yeah, it was Leo. But his body was different. His chest, instead of being a little bit hard since he was a turtle, it was soft and warmer than usual. But Julie was too tired to open her eyes; she continued resting in his protecting arms.

Meanwhile on land, the creatures had disappeared with Kokkai and the others were waiting for Leo to return. When he came, everyone looked strangely and shocked at him.

"Who…who are you?" Mikey said with doubtful eyes.

"Mikey! Have you hit your head too hard? Can't you see I'm Leo?" He laughed.

"I'm sorry Leo, but you're VERY different than usual…" Donnie said.

"What do you mean?" He said with a curious tone.

"Guys! What's happening?" Julie said tired.

"Hi Julie, are you all right?" Leo said laying his forehead on her. This time Julie opened her eyes. She had a BIG surprise.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed desperate. "Who are you? Where's Leo?" She tried to get down.

"CALM DOWN! Julie, it's me, I'm Leo!" Julie looked shocked at him. But then she recognized his beautiful chestnut brown eyes and that fabulous smile. Yes, it was Leonardo. He let her go and said:

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Look at your reflection in the water, and you'll see…" April said. Leo went near the water and looked at his reflection. It scared the crap out of him. His reflection wasn't showing a 16 year old turtle with a blue mask, but a young human teenager wit black, curly hair and soft, chestnut brown eyes. He had a blue t-shirt and jeans. What had happen?

"I…I'm human!" He said shocked looking at his hands. "How could this happen?"

"We don't know, we better go home and ask for help…" Donnie said. "We have already taken the Water Temple fragment" They all nodded and walked towards the castle. Leo was still surprised over he's new looks. Julie looked at him with sparkling, curious eyes and a sweet smile.

"You're so beautiful when you're human too!"

"Thank you!" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to just lay down only bed and rest forever…" She yawned and they walked the rest of the way holding hands. When they were in the Lap of the Gods, the Ninja Tribunal said:

"It seems that your wish was so powerful that the fragment felt it and granted it…" Chikara said.

"Is there a way to turn him back to normal?" Mikey said hopeful.

"Yes" Yuto said. "You must throw the complete Pearl of Jade in the Jade fountain tonight, in the night of the falling stars. Then you have to wish to become turtle."

"It's simple! You won't be human for a long time!" Raph said happily.

Later, Julie went to her room together with Leo. He closed the door and sat at her side as she lay down on the bed with a happy sigh.

"So, what's like being a human?" She asked curious.

"It's a bit strange…now that I don't have the shell anymore!" They both laughed. Julie looked better at him. He was so handsome. Leo smiled at her, coming closer and caressed delicately her cheek.

"You're beautiful…" Julie laughed.

"Thank you! You're not bad either!"

"I owe the pearl my new looks!" He said joke fully and Julie laughed so much. Leo loved her innocent smile. All he ever wanted to give her was a happy and serene future, just like that smile.

"You know what? At least there's something I can do better when I'm human than when I'm a turtle…"

"What?" Julie asked. Leo came closer. He looked deeply in her eyes and came more close to her. Her heart started beating fast. Leo dragged her delicately close to him, to his chest and warm, beating heart…

"TICKLING!" He shouted as he started to tickle her. She laughed to tears.

"Hahahahaha!...stop!...hahahaha….I'll get a heart infarct soon!...hihihihi..AHA!" She said as she started tickling him. They both laughed a very long time like crazy. Suddenly, he became serious.

"What is it?" Julie asked worried.

"Nothing….it's just that…" They were both in front of each other, very close.

"I just want the best for you…I want to give you a happy future…" He caressed her hair and kissed softly her forehead.

"Leo…I trust you…" She hugged him and he held her tight to his chest.

"I won't let them hurt you" He said with a decided and sincere voice.

"Leo…"

"Shhh…" He came closer, leaning in for a kiss. Julie's heart almost stopped…

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and they both parted quickly. Julie could hear her heart beating hard and her breath was a little bit heavy. She had been so nervous…Leo opened the door. It was Donnie, and he said:

"Ehm…Leo, Splinter wants to talk with you, he's in his room." He nodded and walked to his master's room. He knocked and went in.

"Welcome my son, sit down." He said looking at his eldest son as he knelt down in front of him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something very important…"

"I'm listening, Sensei" He smiled.

"What did you exactly think when you saved Julie?"

"That everything I ever wanted to do was save her, so I could be with her forever and see her happy again."

"Then I understand…the pearl fragment transformed you into human because that's the best solution if you want to be with Julie forever…the other expect you to return a turtle, but I know too that you love Julie more than your own life, so…I've decided to let you choose."

Leo couldn't believe what he just heard.

"R…really?"

"Yes Leonardo. I don't want to keep you away from the girl you love. I just want the best for you. Follow your heart and don't feel forced to anything."

"Of course…" He said silently. He thought about it. He just wanted to give Julie the future she deserved…

"Master, I…" Splinter answered as he had read his mind.

"I understand…don't worry, I'll talk to your brothers. Leo nodded. Splinter hugged his son.

"I wish you the best, my dear son."

"Thanks father." Suddenly, Donnie rushed abruptly in the room:

"Nisshoku is trying to take all the fragments we have! Hurry!" The all ran in the pearl hall. Everyone was there, the Ninja Tribunal too.

"You won't take the fragments Nisshoku!" Kan said.

"Oh really? Try to stop me then!" He moved the arm forward and poisonous smog came out of his hand." Chikara created a barrier and protected the others.

"That smog melts everything" He said.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this!" Raph said. They all jumped forward with their weapons ready to attack.

"TEAM ATTACK!" But Nisshoku was fast as lightning and made a nerve blocking attack. He touched everyone's neck. Thy all fell to the ground, they couldn't move a muscle.

"I would love to stay here, but I have a wish that has to be granted!" He transported himself away, with the fragments in his hand. Yuto released himself with a special technique and released the others too.

"He was too fast! I could barely see him!" Mikey said sadly.

"Exactly!" Donnie and Raph said together. When April was released, Donnie ran to her.

"Are you ok?" April hugged him tight, being very shocked.

"Oh Donnie! It was a horrible feeling! It was like my heart had stopped!"

"Shhh…you're alright now…" He whispered comforting her.

"What do we do now?" Julie asked.

"It's clear that Nisshoku is stronger now. We have to go to the Jade Fountain as quickly as possible, it opens tonight." Splinter said.

"To be precise it opens in 30 minutes!" Donnie said worried.

"How much time do we have except for the half hour?" April asked Donnie.

"The fountain works an hour after it is opened, because the fountain needs to absorb moonlight to work.

"It's perfect! In less than an hour we'll beat that moron and his jerks and Leo will go back to normal!" Raph said satisfied.

"Then let's not waste more time! Let's go!" Leo said decided. They all walked towards the cage of the fountain, where the final battle would have taken place. Now they were all ready to face the evil powers once again.


	14. The Jade Fountain

CHAPTER 14: THE JADE FOUNTAIN.

They came just time, when the door opened. Nisshoku was there with the 4 black magicians. Down the cage, there was an enormous and breath taking beautiful clear green fountain made of jade. The water that delicately came out of it was white and transparent. It looked like light in water form.

"You better give up Nisshoku, you're surrounded!" Kan said.

"The words "give up" doesn't exist in my vocabulary. And the party has just started!" Nisshoku said vicious with a maleficent laugh. He snapped his fingers and black monsters came out of the floor and the magicians prepared for attack.

"Let's start!" Nisshoku said. Immediately, the magicians started to attack the Turtles together with the monsters so Leo said very quickly:

"Julie! You and April fight the creatures and us Turtles will take care of the magicians, ok?"

"Perfect!" Julie answered. Splinter had given April a bo staff to fight. They both went and fought the creatures as best as they could. Mikey was fighting against Arashi:

"So, Sarmashi, have you trained since last time?" Mikey giggled.

"Stop mistaking my name!" Arashi said trying to hit him shooting arrows. He finally got him and punched Mikey in the face.

"HA! Did you see? I'm faster!"

"You know what your problem, Kalmarshi, is?" Mikey jumped and kicked him in the face.

"You have a disgusting big ego!" Mikey laughed as Arashi fell down unconscious on the floor. It was true that the chi made someone so stronger! Donnie was facing Sabaku: The magician of the earth took suddenly Donnie's staff and threw it away. The turtle tried to punch him several times, but Sabaku wrapped him with his sand arms and pressed them tighter around his body and Donnie screamed in a horrendous pain.

April, that wasn't far away from them, heard his scream. She tried desperately to interfere:

"DONNIE!" She ran towards him as fast as she could, but Julie stopped her, holding her arms blocked.

"No, April! It's too dangerous!" But April struggled.

"NO! Let me go! He needs me! My Donnie needs me!" Julie remained shocked by those desperate but so sincere words. A smile spread on her face and she let her go.

"Go and kick the shit out of him darling!" April nodded and continued running. Then she realized what she just had said. Maybe she had accepted the truth now…

"Hey you! Let my friend go!" She shouted as she jumped, surprising Sabaku and hitting him in the face with her staff. The soil man screamed and let the young turtle go.

"Thank you!" He said with a smile and breathing a little bit heavily.

"You're welcome! Since last time, I really wanted to do it! So…what do you say, shall we kick some more ass?" Donnie laughed and nodded.

And finally, Raph and Kazan could have a little chat, letting their weapons talk. The red banded turtle made a triple flip landing behind Kazan. He hit him on the back. Kazan fell on the floor and said vicious with a grin on his face:

"It's that all you can do?"

"In your situation, you shouldn't tease me…" He said sarcastic and threatening. He took him by his vest and threw him in the air and kicked him in the wall. The man fell down with no strength left.

"Revenge is sooo sweet!" He laughed.

Kokkai and Leo were facing each other with their katana. The water magician was very skilled and fast. He made a quick attack but Leo blocked it. He dodged another attack. Kokkai took him suddenly by surprise and cut him on the shoulder. He loosed balance and fell on his knees, covering the cut with his hand. He quickly came up again and managed to cut Kokkai on the face. He shouted angrily and hit Leo hard. He dodged the attack with the katana, but Kokkai pushed him with his sword so he would fall.

"Julie! I need help!" She heard him and hit Kokkai on the head. He fell down. That was easy! She noticed the cut on Leo's arm and concentrated deeply, taking a deep breath. Her chi appeared on her body. Julie touched the cut and it disappeared.

"Thanks!" Leo said smiling. Julie smiled back. Kokkai was slowly going back up. Leo said to her:

"Double attack?"

"Double attack!" She confirmed laughing. They both jumped and hit him hard with their swords, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Splinter and the Ninja Tribunal were fighting against Nisshoku, but the Ninja Tribunal was winning.

"Give up Nisshoku! You will never win this fight anyway!" Chikara said.

"And you think I'll give up that easy?" He laughed evilly, dodging Splinter's staff. Nisshoku punched him in the face and Splinter flew and landed on the floor.

"Master! Are you all right?" Mikey said worried, helping the sage rat up.

"I'm good Michelangelo, thank you" He smiled lightly at his youngest son. Izomi threw some ninja stars at Nisshoku to distract him, Thanks to them Izomi kicked him in the face. Kan took quickly his arm and did a Seoi Nage. Yuto threw then the evil man in the air and together with Splinter and the rest of the tribunal, kicked him perfectly on the wall. He slowly got up, with his body aching.

"For the last time Nisshoku, give up and our punishment will be less hard."

"NEVER! Magicians! Come by my side! Let's do our strongest attack!" They went at Nisshoku's side and them all created black spheres and Nisshoku made the biggest and most powerful one. When they were ready, he shouted:

"ETERNAL BLACK TEMPEST!" In less than a second, there was a huge explosion of dark power and the Turtles, April and Julie and the Ninja Tribunal flew hard against the wall. After that attack, there was a tomb-like silence.

"Heh…It seems like the victory is mine…" He went in front of the Jade Fountain and was soon letting the pearl go in the magic waters…

"STOP!" Leo shouted. Nisshoku turned towards him with surprised eyes. Leo continued:

"We won't let you win! We will never give up! We'll defeat you! It's not over yet, not until we breathe our last breath!" Julie healed all with her chi and all came up on their feet again, ready to attack and fight.

"Finish them!" Nisshoku said to his magicians. They ran towards the Turtles e co.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Donnie said. "Activate your chis and attack them! They are already surely exhausted; they won't be a difficult match!" They did as he said. April's chi activated too, she had a bright and warming yellow light around her. The magicians attacked and at Donnie's three, they jumped and hit them with all their powers.

A great light exploded in the cage and with a scream of pain, the magicians turned to dust.

"NO! You damned Turtles! Oh well, that's not a problem, I still the pearl here in my hand, and I will throw it in the fountain now!" He was very close to do it now…

"NOOO!" Leo ran fast as ever and took it from Nisshoku's hands. In that precise moment, a green, beautiful light came out from the top of the fountain, lighting up the cage. Then, everyone saw something that they never had seen in their.


	15. Leo's Wish

A/N: Hey everyone! So…you have come to this chapter…THIS chapter…the feels…aaargh I just melt when I read this! Leo really loves Julie, and this is the proof! And here you get too a teensier little clue on what will be confirmed in the 3:rd fic and happen in the fourth. You can guess you to it, I won't reveal anything, and my lips are sealed! XD anyway I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading! Hugs and cookies, - Sushi:D

CHAPTER 15: LEO'S WISH.

The light faded delicately away. Above the fountain, there was a very, very beautiful woman. She was pale, she slightly glowed and her skin was white as milk. She had sky blue, gentle eyes and her dress was simple white, but long but still stunning. Her face looked sweetly at the ones in the cage, which looked amazed at her, with their mouth open.

"Hello to all of you, I'm Tsuki, the goddess of the moon and the future. I have created the Pearl Of Jade, and a very strong wish has awakened me from the fountain." She looked gently at Leo and continued:

"I have the power to read people's hearts and see the future in them. I can also, if I want, grant another of their wishes if the wish they say is sincere and pure hearted."

"Hey, I have a world to conquest, and I won't let a stupid goddess…" Tskui snapped her fingers and Nisshoku's body was wrapped by white ropes and his mouth was covered too.

"Leonardo, I have felt your wish, and it's one of the strongest that I have ever seen. But don't you think you should tell your loved one about it?" Leo nodded and took Julie's hand and went in front of the fountain with her.

"Julie, I just want to be with you…I want to give you a happy, normal and serene future, and I know that as a turtle I will never be able to give it to you. I know that as a turtle I will never give you what a human can…" He looked at her, and she looked back at him with calm eyes.

"That's why I…want to remain human, to be by your side, and give you the future that you deserve." Julie was shocked and surprised of what she just had heard. What could she say? What was her answer? She thought about it, and the tense silence remained in the air. Then, she said:

"Leo, would you really do this for me?"

"Of course." He said sincerely and decided as well, as it was the most natural thing in the world. Julie took a deep breath and said:

"Leo, I want to be with you too, I understand what you feel. I know that our relationship is not simple. But I love you as you are Leo. I don't need you to change for me, because you already give me so much more than a human boy could ever give me. So become a turtle, because I'll love you forever, it doesn't matter if you're not human." She smiled. Leo looked sweetly at her. Then he said:

"As you wish…" Julie laughed. He continued:

"But there's just another thing that I want to do before I turn back to a turtle…"

"What?" Julie said curious, smiling.

"This…" He smiled back and came slowly closer and dragged her gently closer to him. Then, he kissed Julie passionately on the lips.

Julie couldn't believe it what was happening. But it wasn't a dream. She felt a warm and joy full feeling spreading all over her body, making her heart beat kiss was so warm and full of love and happiness, it was sweet and unforgettable. Leo held her by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he was still kissing her gently. This was her first kiss. A true kiss, **love's **true kiss. It was the best day of her life. When they stopped, they both looked deeply at each other. Leo hugged her tightly. As they were hugging, a blue light wrapped Leo's body and changed him back to turtle. They looked at each other one last time with eyes filled with love. Then, they looked at the others. Leo said:

"So, what do you say: Shall we finish what we started? It will be the wish for the pearl!" Everyone laughed and went to him in front of Nisshoku. The pearl started to floating and glowing brightly. Everyone put their hand on the pearl and concentrated. They activated their chi and Tsuki said:

"So, what's your wish for the pearl?" They all said together:

"We wish that Nisshoku disappears form the face of the universe!" Tsuki nodded and let Nisshoku go of the ropes. They all said together:

"FOREVER!" In that moment, Nisshoku screamed:

"NO! You can't beat me! NEVER!..." He crashed into a million pieces and became white dust as there was a light explosion. After the explosion, Nisshoku was gone forever. There were two seconds of silence, and then everyone shouted happily and hugged each other. They had won one more time! When all was once again calm, Tsuki wanted to say some important things:

"As you know, I am also the goddess of the future and can see people's future by reading their hearts. When I read your hearts, Leo and Julie, I saw ones of the happiest futures I have ever seen in my life. You are a very special couple. The destiny has bound you since before you were born. Your bound is unbreakable. You are one another's soul mate and with time, a fantastic thing will happen to you together, that will bring you enormous joy and will make your love stronger than ever."

"And what will happen exactly?" Julie asked excited.

"I can't tell you, you'll discover it with time!" Tsuki said smiling.

"I'll return in the fountain now and shall take the pearl with me. It has brought to much sadness and conflicts. It has been a pleasure to meet you. You are very brave warriors…" She smiled again and finished:

"Goodbye Turtles, may the luck and happiness always be with you!" She became light and entered the top of the fountain.

"It's over." Leo said happily and Julie smiled serene back at him. Yes, finally, after a long and exhausting battle, the quest for the Pearl Of Jade was finally over.

A/N: Hi again! I hope you liked the chapter! :D I wanted to say that the story is **NOT** over yet! There are 3 more chapters to go! So it will soon be over! But don't worry my friends, next up is my personal fav of all the 4 fics of this saga: TMNT: NIGHTFALL. I really love it and I can't wait to publish it! So have fun with the last 3 upcoming chapters of this story, I'll update soon! Anyway, do you have any theories about what might will happen to Julie and Leo in the future? hehehe, if you want so leave comment, I'll read it so, thanks again for reading!

Hugs and cookies, your

- Sushi :D


	16. Under A Starfilled Sky Part 3

CHAPTER 16: UNDER A STAR FILLED SKY PART 3.

When they returned to the Ninja Tribunal's castle, there was a big party with the whole city and the Turtles and co. had very fun. But after the party, April felt that she needed some fresh air, she needed some time for her to think. She went out and sat down on the green field outside the castle, which was lighted up by the white full moon.

She took a deep breath and sighed. In the end, April had admitted it to herself. She loved Donnie. Her friend feelings towards him had slowly changed into love and she hadn't noticed it until recently. April had to say it to him. But what if Donnie didn't feel the same? She looked up to the sky, which was watching serenely over her. It was filled with sparkling stars, just like that night at the balcony with him one year ago.

Donnie was sitting on the couch in the living room and was thinking about things. What if April never had heard what he had said some nights ago? Would he ever be able to confess his love to her again? And if April didn't feel the same? He needed Julie's help.

"Julie!" She looked up and walked to him.

"Yes, what is it Donnie?"

"I need to talk to you for a second alone, come with me…" Julie and the turtle went away from the others and Donnie said:

"Ehm…that night when I defeated Subaku, I…confessed my feelings to April…" Julie smiled filled with happiness and pride.

"WOW! And how did she react?"

"Well…I don't know…she was…sleeping."

"I knew it!"

"What? How?" He said surprised.

"April has told me that that night she dreamt a boy that confessed his feelings for her and I intuited that it could have been you!"

"So she heard me!" Donnie said triumphantly.

"Yes, but she doesn't know it was you who said those things! You need to tell her again! She's out on the grass field, go and get her boy! You can do it Donnie!" She smiled at him, and he felt some courage growing in his heart. Julie was right, he could do it! He went out to her.

April was watching the stars, which were reflected in her blue eyes, making them look like a star filled sky. Donnie sat down by her side.

"Hi!" He smiled at her.

"Hi! How are you?" She asked smiling back.

"Good thanks. I wanted to thank you for helping with Kazan. Without you, I wouldn't have won. You're amazing, April!" Donnie smiled again and April thanked him blushing a bit. She was so nervous, but she needed to tell him. April was just starting to talk, when suddenly Donnie talked some seconds before her:

"Ehm…April…Julie has told me about the dream you had some nights ago, and I wanted to tell you that…" His heart was beating hard and fast, but he was confident too.

"The boy who talked to you, that confessed his feelings…" April looked at him with curious eyes.

"Is me" There was a minute of silence. April couldn't believe what she just had heard. If Donnie was that boy from the dream, then it meant that…she was speechless. Donnie continued:

"I know that I will sound completely crazy, but this time I want to be completely sincere with you, April, and tell you how I really feel about you. From the first time I saw you, I have thought only about you. You entered immediately in my heart and you did never leave it. April, you are the reason why I live. Your smile, your good mood has lighted up my life since the very first time I've met you. Every time that I'm with you, I feel complete, serene and happy. I **love** you April. I love you so much and I'll always be there for you when you need me. Forever and always.

Now he had been 100% honest. The only thing he could do now was wait and hope.

April looked at him with sparkling eyes. Wow…then…Donnie loved her! She had hoped it so much! Even if she knew that their love was impossible, when she looked at Donnie, she felt that everything was possible, that she didn't need to worry. He surely knew it too, but he confessed his feelings anyway twice. And now it was her turn:

"Donnie…I…wanted to talk to you too. I wanted to tell you that…" She took a deep breath. She had to be honest too.

"At the beginning, you were a very precious friend to me, someone that always listened to his friends. I liked being with you, because you was always happy. But then, after our date, what I felt for you changed. I didn't want to admit it to myself, because I thought it would have been impossible to have a relationship. But then I understood too that it was inevitable, and that I needed to be honest to myself and with you. I can't hide my feelings anymore." She looked Donnie deeply in the eyes.

"I have fallen in love with you Donatello. You are a fantastic and sweet guy. I feel complete with you too, I have always felt compete being with you. You were the missing party of my soul, and now that I have found you, I'm complete. I love you Donnie. I love you very much and I want to be with you forever."

Donnie was so happy. He couldn't believe that the girl he had madly fallen in love with and who he never could have a chance with loved him too! The feeling was indesrivable.

"I want to be with you too April, and I will protect you and I'll be by your side forever. He hugged her and she hugged him back tightly. It was a unique moment. They remained silent, and then Donnie looked at April with sparkling adorable and curious eyes and said:

"So…what do we do know?" April laughed and said:

"I know! Come closer…" Donnie came closer. "A little bit more…"She added whispering softly. He came closer and April dragged him to her and kissed him joyfully on the lips. Donnie kissed her back with the same enthusiasm, and held her softly close to him. It was an amazing kiss. Both Donnie and April were so happy. Now they were together, and they would have been it forever, and they knew it. The looked at the star filled sky. Then, they walked in, holding hands.'

A/N: Awwww! Sweethearts! I really love Apritello, and now in my fic they are finally canon ;D I hope you like this chapter! Only 2 left to the end! See you soon!

Hugs and Cookies, your

Sushi :D


	17. Under A Starfilled Sky Part 4

A/N: Aaand here's a very important LeoJulie chapter, which is one of my personal fav chapters ;) 3 Hope you like it too! Ah and you're beautiful. Okay, keep on reading :D

CHAPTER 17: UNDER A STAR FILLED SKY PART 4.

A/N: Aaand here's a very important LeoJulie chapter, which is one of my personal fav chapters ;) 3 Hope you like it too! Ah and you're beautiful. Okay, keep on reading :D

Julie looked at the sky from the window. It was a beautiful night. She knew a place where she could have watched the stars. Julie was walking to the roof, when she saw Leo and walked to him, taking his hand.

"Let's go out on the roof together!" She said to him smiling. He smiled back and they went up holding hands. Mikey saw them and whispered to the others:

"Did you see that? They went to see the stars! Let's hope for the best!" They all sat down on the sofa, excited to know what Leo and Julie finally would have decided.

Julie sat down on the roof and Leo sat down by her side.

"Beautiful stars tonight, right?" She said smiling. Leo put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes…" There was a moments of silence. Then, Julie asked him:

"Do…do you miss being human?" Leo looked gently at her.

"Meh, not that much. After all, you opened my eyes. I'll be by your side as myself and nobody else." She laughed.

"That's good, because I love you just the way you are." He took her softly in his arms. After some more seconds of relaxing silence watching the stars, Leo said:

"You know what?"

"Hm?" She looked curiously at him.

"I don't know if it was God or destiny that bound us together. All I know is that we belong together. We'll be together to the worlds' end."

"You're so cheesy when you're romantic!" Julie said laughing joke fully.

"I might be cheesy…" He came closer. "But I'm serious." He smiled.

"I love you…" He whispered in a warm and soft tone.

"I love you too…" She said gently. Leo kissed her neck and Julie's heart started beating hard in her chest at the same time as she shivered and felt warm all over her body. He looked deeply at her, as this was their last time together. Then, he did something that he had never done as a turtle.

He came closer, and kissed her softly.

The kiss was full of passion and love. Julie felt calm and incredibly happy. After the kiss, they promised both that they would have been together forever, no matter what would happen in the future. Julie rested her head on Leo's warm chest. Then, she said:

"We'll be together to the end, right?"

"Count on that!" He agreed smiling joyfully. And under the star filled sky, Julie smiled back as Leo kissed her again.


	18. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Forever

CHAPTER 18: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES FOREVER.

Leo and Julie walked down the stairs and entered the living room, holding hands. When Mikey saw them, he ran to them with big, hopeful blue eyes that were literally screaming: "Are you an official couple now?" Leo understood it and laughed, nodding. In a second, everyone hugged those saying congratulations.

"And let's not forget Donnie and April! I knew you would have made it darling!" He said happily. "I never had doubted about it!" Donnie laughed and everybody hugged him and April. It had been a fantastic night, but they had gone home by sunrise, so they all went to bed.

While Julie was preparing, she thought eh would have missed the Ninja Tribunal's beautiful castle and all the adventures they had been through there. The mission might have been difficult, but many good things had happened meanwhile too, and she was sure that during the rest of the summer, many other amazing things would be happening. She went to her bed and she closed her eyes, falling delicately to sleep.

In the early morning, before the sun was up, they all went to the Tribunal's courtyard, where the portal that looked like an oval mirror was waiting for them.

"We are very grateful for helping us! Without you, we would never have done it. You are welcome whenever you want." Kan said.

"Thank you too for let us living in your castle!" Splinter said bowing. Chikara went to Julie and said:

"My dear, you have the white chi, that has the power to heal people in the body and the spirit. It's a very rare and powerful chi, it will help you in the future." Julie smiled and thanked her. They would soon have passed through the portal. Yuto said the last words:

"Thank you again Turtles. We wish you all the happiness and fortune for your future missions, take care of yourselves." The Turtles, Splinter, April and Julie thanked them one last time and bowed respectfully.

They went in the mirror, and a powerful light wrapped them and took them away, back to their home.

After a second they were on a rooftop of a building. The stars in the sky had almost completely disappeared and the orange-blue colored clouds showed that the sunrise wasn't far away.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Mikey said happily. "The food of the Ninja Tribunal was delicious, but nothing is better than PIZZA!" He finished with big, hungry eyes. Everybody laughed.

"Gosh, you're such a pizza nerd!" Raph said shaking his head joke fully. Leo put an arm around Julie's shoulders. He looked deeply at her.

"Are you sure you want this future?" Julie laughed and hugged him tight.

"I have already chosen my future, it's you! And whatever will happen, we'll face it together!" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, what can I say? Sorry if I brag, but we're masters at saving the world! I don't think there's someone better than us!"

They all laughed. Yeah, they all knew it. They were the best, and nothing in the world would ever have changed them. They would have been the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles forever. Before they went home, they enjoyed the beautiful light of the sunrise, which lighted up the roofs of the silent city.

THE END!

A/N: So, TMNT and the Pearl of Jade is over! Gosh, the time has run fast! It was so fun publishing this story in English! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D What was your fav moment or chapter? What do you think will happen in the next book of the saga? Yep, that's right, next book up is TMNT: NIGHTFALL! It's book 3 of 4! So the saga is soon over, but don't worry my friends, next book is quite long and my fav, so I'll translate it as good as I can! Thanks for all the feedbacks, follows and likes for my stories! I'm so thankful and happy that you like my stories! :DD Here's the "soundtrack" of this story:

1. Roy Todd – Tomorrow Begins Today.

2. Roy Todd – Pure Delight.

3. Giorgia ft. Andrea Bocelli – Vivo Per Lei.

4. Giorgia – E Poi.

5. Giorgia ft. Ronan Keating – We've Got Tonight.

6. TMNT Japanese Soundtrack : Everybody.

Hope you like the soundtrack! See you next time! Here, have cookies!

Hugs And Cookies, your

- Sushi :D


End file.
